sgppfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Tianluo
Song Ti Jian ( ) is one of the side antagonists of the Police Reverence series. Formerly the name Ti Jian is known as a ranked one college student of a 8 year university, he is revealed to be the wanted criminal under the name of Bai Ri. Physical Appearance At daytime, going to the 8 year university college, he wears a white coat and black profession pants. He seems to be really skinny and holds a blank expression. It is also usually dark to notice what he is wearing when he is Bai Ri. When Jia Ying lured him to her trap, he was shown to be wearing a red ssweater that covers his mouth and the neck, along with some black skinny jeans. Personality In his university, he is very calm due to the annoyance by other students. Since he really possess the personality of Bai Ri, he does not help get rid of the trouble makers' problems nor ever cared about chaos around the school. Being the number one in the 8th year, he acts different than any usual top rank students. Liu Jia Ying noticed that even though his personality is really intelligent and calm, he is not at all considerate and can be really selfish. While being Bai Ri, he is tagged as mysterious and elusive. The police force all wanted to catch him but is not aware of his physical appearance because he is nicknamed as the most elusive criminal ever crossed by. History It is stated that he was a really intelligent kid since he first started grade school. Students at the school immediately recognized his personality and just walk past him like he was only the rank one. He was not known to have many friends. The true intentions of him being notorious and elusive is not clear. Plot Relationships Liu Jia Ying :He met Liu Jia Ying during his 3rd year of university. He was never interested in her at all, till their 4th year in the university. Having both ranked as high, other students start to spread rumors about them being a great "genius couple". Jia Ying didn't take it seriously and only ignored the chatters while he was really sick of the rumors. One day when they were testing on a specific experiment, the two of them were brought to cooperate together by mistake. Ti Jian immediately had an interest in her abilities and they both started to hang out as friends only though. :Throughout those years, they both were more of in a calm relationship such as holding hands. But Liu Jia Ying had been secretly examining his true identity when she had realized his behavior. Little did he know that she was almost near the truth of him being Bai Ri until the 8th year. He had graduated and is aware that he will not need to hide himself as Bai Ri anymore. Abilities His abilities are rather unknown due to the fact that he doesn't really "fight" in general. But it is known that he could hold a gun and could run on any gadget, especially knives at the most. He also uses his legs to run, of course, like a ninja and could jump between buildings. When he fight, though, he covers his face, more of covering the mouth and the neck, with a shirt that has a big collared hoodie. This could explain that he might be using needles between his hands for this mysterious figure. Trivia *How he managed to go under the name of Bai Ri is unknown. Because he shows mostly himself at night, the name Bai Ri means White Day and this causes the police officers to keep denying the information that they got from the wanted criminal. Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters